List of Druid Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of a Druid's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Healing' 'Tick Heals' 'Regrowth' These spells are available only if you choose Health Path. *'Blooming Health' is given to you instead of Flowering Health if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Mai'adra's Steadfast Assistance' and Mai'adra's Unrelenting Hope are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. Cleansing 'Antidotes' *All of these spells also cure any lower level poisons cured by the preceding spells (IE; Vital Antidote will cure everything from Deadly to Minor Poison). 'Curatives' *All of these spells also cure any lower level diseases cured by the preceding spells (IE; Vital Curative will cure everything from Deadly to Minor Disease). 'Direct Damage' 'Normal' 'Swarms' *'Winged Deaths source is unknown, and may no longer be available. 'Flames' These spells are available only if you choose '''Flame Path'. *'Emblaze' is given to you instead of Calefaction if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Synder's Burning Hatred' and Synder's Burning Mindset are two out of three possible choices for the level 60 EPIC quest reward. 'Buffs' 'Resistances (Elements)' *'Endure Elements', Ward Elements, Resist Elements, and Absorb Elements are quest rewards. *'Consume Elements' which is a level 51 world drop. 'Protection' 'Damage Shields' These spells deal damage to melee attackers when they hit a shielded target. *'Briarshield' drops off of bosses in Plane of Disease. Druids may also acquire a special damage shield as a reward for their 60 EPIC quest: 'Spirit of the Wolf' *'Pack Spirit' is a quest reward. *'Nature Walk' will transform you, but to what is currently unkown. *'Nature's Boon' does NOT transform the target. 'Invisibility' 'Miscellaneous' *'Nature's Wisdom' and Nature's Blessing scale with your level, but their exact equations are unknown. *Presumably Regenerative Aura also scales in some way. (Unverified) *'Nature's Wisdom' and Nature's Blessing provide +30 WIS and +30 CHA respectively at level 60. *'Nature's Blessing' is a quest reward. 'Forms' *Due to the addition of Remove Illusion, True Form is essentially pointless as it costs power, and takes longer to cast. Druids may also acquire a special group wolf form: *'Group Wolf Form' is a quest reward. Debuffs 'Roots' *The damage dealt by these spells occurs once, and is not a DoT effect. *As with similar spells, Root and Snare will break if the target takes any damage. 'Renew' This spell may only be cast on a target who is in a group with you, and only if they have died recently (the spell fizzles otherwise). If it is succesful, they will be prompted to choose to be teleported back to the spot they were last killed, and a portion of their experience debt will be removed. XP debt can only be removed this way once after every death. *XP debt is removed when the spell is cast, regardless of whether or not the player chooses to return to their place of death. 'Teleports' *'Jaggedspine Circle', Kithacor Circle, Sycamore Circle, and Toxxulia Circle are quest rewards. *'Circle of Barren Coast', and Circle of Rathe can be bought for 13000 tunar from Sage Wythin, who is located in Cyclops Fortress (W) on a hill with a druid's stone. The eponymous fortress is just barely visible from here. *'Circle of Stonebrunt' is likely a vendor spell as well. (Unverified) *Although Circle of Barren Coast, Circle of Rathe, and most likely Circle of Stonebrunt are purchased, they are not listed on the Druid's main page because they are far more expensive.